


RodeoQueen's Requests Saloon (IV)

by RodeoQueen



Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AFAB! Reader - Freeform, AMAB! Reader, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader's Gender Is Neutral Unless Mentioned, himbos, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Another compilation of requests from Tumblr.2/23- I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS. ANY REQUESTS SENT IN THE COMMENTS AS OF NOW WILL BE DELETED. THANK YOU. GOOD DAY.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079480
Comments: 44
Kudos: 133





	1. Dante, Vergil, and V Being The Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _rebeccamilligan Requested:_
> 
> _Hello there. First and foremost a big congrats on everything! I really admire your work, it's brought a lot of comfort to me. Thank you for that. The prompt I have for your 300 lone rangers event is this: the boys with a short s/o who likes to be the big spoon when cuddling! It's apparently called jet packing, the idea just strikes me as cute. Sending you so much love and do take care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Darling,_
> 
> _Thank you for reading. I’m glad I’m able to write you works that bring you comfort. I was more than happy to fix up this cozy prompt for you._
> 
> _Love Sent and Cherished,_   
>  _Rodeo_

_**_**Gender-Neutral! S/O** _ ** _

**__**Dante** _ _ **

He already teases you for being shorter than him, this 6′something” behemoth. 

The first time it happens, he thinks it’s the funniest thing. 

“What are you doing back there?” He laughs as you spoon his back, your legs barely at his calves. 

He likes it a lot. It’s like when a big dog sits in someone’s lap thinking they’re still a puppy. Except Dante knows how big he is and how tiny you are. 

When Dante learns the official term for what you’re doing, he fully endorses it. 

“Come on, jetpack.” He calls for you before bed, laying on the mattress with a stupid look on his face. 

The thing about spooning Dante is that he has a very wide back and you have a lot of area to cover with your arms. If you let him lay on one of your limbs, it’s gonna be numb pretty quick. 

It’s a sacrifice you’re willing to make, his back a radiator of heat. 

As soon as you situate yourself as the jetpack, Dante sleepily murmurs a “3...2...1...blast off.” before clonking out. 

Of course, Dante loves to spoon you but it’s nice for him to be spooned in return. 

It’s a form of trust for him, letting you “protect him” when he’s sleeping. That and he thinks it’s cute that he’s the little spoon. Even though he’s literally built like a brickhouse. 

_**_**Vergil** _ ** _

He bristles the first time you do it, simply out of surprise. He’s more of a “hold you to his side and sleep on his back” kind of sleeper. 

So when he turns away and you latch onto him, he’s not ready for it. Not that he minds. 

“Is this okay?” You ask him, mumbling in his ear. He nods. 

“It is adequate.” 

He doesn’t want to tip over and crush you while you’re sleeping against his back. Not that that would actually happen though. 

Vergil is a very light sleeper and can wake up to anything in a blink of an eye. 

However, now when you “jetpack” him, he wakes up to a warm lover who softly sighs in his ear in slumber. It’s a feeling he does not mind waking and falling asleep to. 

“When I spoon you, it’s called jetpacking.” 

“What’s a jetpack?” He asks, looking down at you. 

“Oh Vergil...” 

He doesn’t tell you that he likes to be spooned. However, he always turns to his side in bed now. 

You happily press against him, softness against firm and lean muscle. His stern face relaxes in return, you being the heat source to his heat sink. 

“Are you the big spoon or little spoon?”

“I am the son of Sparda-”

“He’s the little spoon.” You call out, short frame hidden behind his tall and lithe figure. 

_**_**V** _ ** _

He’s quite fond of it. 

The first time you spoon him, he makes a small noise of approval and leaves you be.

V is quite slender and lithe, his form cushioned by yours. You can easily wrap your arms around him and rest your face against his neck. 

He’s so used to sleeping in weird positions, a book on his face for some reason. 

Now with living with a s/o, he’s already more comfortable with you around. Now with the jetpacking, going to bed is heaven on Earth. 

It’s hardly a form of protection, your short-statured frame against him. Although, it is a wonderful way to make him feel loved.

He doesn’t want to only be spooned, his hand against yours as you sleep his contribution. 

Sometimes Shadow gets in on it, kneading at your leg to demand a place in this interaction. When you nap alongside V, this big cat will place herself between the two of you. 

She practically steps over V to get to you, prodding you with her paw to make room for her. 

“Shadow! You goof.” The cat ignores her master’s look of annoyance, her back against you to cuddle. 

Griffon thinks it’s funny “Edgelord McV” is a little spoon. 

The two of you often talk before bed, hushed whispers and laughs through the dark as you “jetpack him.” 

Little Wanderer, Big Spoon. What a twist. 


	2. Nico and Nero's Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Butcherknives Requested:_
> 
> _Hey Ro, congratulations again on the followers. You deserve all of the attention and even more. 🤍 So, I have a request and you’re the first person I’m asking. I’d love to read some Nico and Nero friend-sibling relationship headcanons, like maybe what they do together in their free time. What sort of shenanigans do they get into? ✌️ From my brain to yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Howdy Brother,_
> 
> _Pleased to know you want me to write you something. I love Nico and...*looks at smudged handwriting under fringed glove*..Mewo._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Nico and Nero’s Friendship** _

**__** _Nero knows exactly what kind of cigarettes Nico likes to puff at and begrudgingly buys them for her._

_Nero always helps Nico fix the van. A lot of swearing and yelling as Nico chews him out for holding the flashlight wrong._

_They argue over music a lot, Nico opting for country and classic rock while Nero refuses to not play nu-metal and punk rock._

_Dolly Parton is their peace treaty when it comes to deciding tunes._

_Nico spends hours in her seat listening to Nero talk about Kyrie._

_In DMCV, Nico calls Nero her little brother. Nero in return, calls her “Sis” once in a blue moon._

_A lot of their hangouts is to drive around and just be alone together in the open road._

_Sometimes after a long drive from Fortuna, the two will have a pit stop at a gas station and just relax-Nico with her sweet tea in one hand and cigarette in the other, Nero eating some candy next to her._

_They play a lot of Uno and cards. Nico smokes him at card games, but Nero’s better at video games._

_Nero cried himself laughing after taking Nico to the arcade and watching her totally fail at a driving game._

_“Shut the hell up! I have a license, don’t I?”_

_Nero: *incessant wheezing*_

_Due to his childhood in the orphanage, Nero volunteers there all the time, Nico in tow. Some kid draws Nero, badly, and shows the two._

_Nero: *holding the picture shakily*Is-is that me? I love it!_

_Kid: *sadly* Then why is Miss Nico laughing?_

_Nero: Nico doesn’t know what art is-_

_Meanwhile, Nico’s cackling and holding onto the wall for support._

_Nico is a big fan of testing out new Devil Breakers, so another form of hanging out is shit-talking each other while Nico fixes up a new arm for the Sparda punk._

_That was short-lived, but the nickname is forever._

_“Hey Lizard Boy-” She says, slapping the back of his neck as she walks by him._

_“For fuck’s sake! It was one time!” Nero swore._

_Nero and Nico have matching tattoos. A really small one only they know about._

_As they are young adults.....Vine references. So many vine references._

_As they are young adults.....shared trauma. So much shared trauma._

_Nico is pretty emotionally strong, but she still feels. Sometimes, feelings catch up with her. And the same with Nero. Luckily, they always have each other._

_Best Friends, Basically Siblings_


	3. Nero and Chewing Gum: A Concept

As Nico chain smokes like a chimney, Nero has his own habit: constant gum chewing.

Next to Nico’s packs and packs of cigarettes, are Nero’s wide variety of bubble gums.

He gets himself several packs every time Nico sends him out to get her more cigarettes. He argues “it’s his reward for being treated like an errand boy.” 

He claims it’s because he doesn’t like bad breath but we all know it’s mainly because he has a sweet tooth. 

How did you think he got those beautiful cheekbones? 

You can always catch him blowing bubbles with child-like amusement. 

Dante likes to sneak up on his nephew and pop his bubble and get the gum stuck to Nero’s face. 

Nero, enraged, will stick the gum on the bottom of his desk. 

His pockets are full of gum wrappers. 

When he does his aerial moves, little bits of paper will sometimes fall out and leave a trail. He thinks it’s so embarrassing. 

He has choked on his gum before when Nico took a turn way too sharp. It’s the only time he actually thought he was gonna die.

He genuinely believes if you swallow gum it’ll stay in your stomach forever. Typical himbo.


	4. Gifts Dante, Vergil, and V Would Give To S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Heya Rodeo congrats with the 300 lone rangers and counting. May i request a headcanon for the event ❤? a headcanon for the sparda men and what gifts they would give their S/O. Random gifts, birthday and anniversary. If you don't feel up for it its alrighty. Thank you for sharing your amazing work with us 🥰 Have a nice day and stay safe x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you kindly, darling._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Dante would give gifts often.

As he does have a penchant for collecting devil arms and other oddities, it also leaks into his love life. 

“Hey babe, I found this rock for you.” He says, opening his palm to reveal a smooth rock. 

Matching jackets.

Dante meanders about the store with a red leather jacket, the back saying **“IF LOST, FIND (Y/N)”** in bold punky lettering. Meanwhile, you pick out vegetables with your own coat on, the lettering on the back telling the world **“I AM (Y/N).”**

“I know flowers are a lot of work to take care of, so I got you a bouquet of chicken nuggets instead.” 

“You ate some of these.” 

“I got _us_ the bouquet.” 

Definitely gets you a pizza in the shape of a heart. He can’t help it. 

If he sees you zone in on something you want, he gets it immediately. 

“Dante, it’s okay I totally don’t need that pair of designer jeans, you don’t need to-” 

He quickly eats the receipt as he hands you the bag, making sure you can’t return it. He could’ve asked for no receipt but he wanted to make a point. 

_**Vergil** _

He’s keener with showing his love physically. However, he knows a good time for a gift. 

Around your neck, a beautiful blue gem necklace bares his presence in your life. 

There was this one time he bought you a book of love poems, all marked with the ones that reminded him strongly of you. 

Any time he notices your eye upon something dear to you, whether it be passing through by a window of a store or in the possession of someone else, he’s already locked in on what it is. 

You find it in your room sometime after, the culprit a blue devil. 

Despite Vergil’s gifting philosophy, his doppelganger has other opinions about gift-giving. 

During a mission, you hear a growl behind you, turn around, and let out a gasp. Vergil’s doppelganger had dropped the corpses of demons by your feet, offering up proof of his strength and capabilities. 

Other times involved the doppelganger putting his fist through a jewelry display for you to take the gems, the shininess enticing to the primitive devil copy. 

“Put those down at once!” Vergil demands the copy as it happily places necklaces and shiny jewels on your head and shoulders. 

“It’s okay Vergil. This one means the most to me.” Your hand follows to touch the blue necklace he got for you. 

_**V** _

He gives you his own jewelry to connect the two of you in some manner. 

He offers you a book of his own poetry of you, pressed flowers and pictures taken by others attached to the pages. 

He’s also a bit conservative with buying gifts. Mostly due to the fact that he is a little broke goth boy. 

V is very into reading and if you are too, he’ll get you books he thinks you would like. If there’s something else you’re interested in, he’ll try to see what he can find that you would like. 

If him serenading you with dance or music is considered a gift, that’s a common gifting occurrence. 


	5. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Strong Yet Closed-Off! S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Howdy, Rodeo! Congrats on so many lone rangers around! I love your writings - one of the very few I'm comfortable reading for DMC! - and decided to drop a "hello" and an idea for the 300 Lone Rangers event! If you think it'd be interesting (and if you're ok with it), the boys with a strong and very closed off s/o due to serious trust issues and fear of allowing themselves to be loved/cared for - feel free to add ~intimacy~ if you want to! Thanks for being around and sharing your writing with us!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy right back to you._
> 
> _I’m fond that you read and enjoy my work. I’m more than fine with writing this. However, I didn’t fulfill the NSFW part of the request. I reckon that’s fine with you, please enjoy what I did write._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He relates to that very much. While others may be introverted and keep to themselves, Dante creates this persona that he shows to everyone, amplified personality traits to disguise how he really feels. Sometimes, he doesn’t know where his real feelings are anymore. 

As usual, he probably charmed his way into your life since your closed-off nature doesn’t leave much for people in your life. You wanted him to go away, but he would come back, this puppy-eyed man who just wants to know you better. 

Of course, being strong is important. Dante is that and he knows that it’s essential to survive. But under these hardened layers of armor, comes a sensitive crying heartbeat no one can hear. He can hear yours as well as you can hear his.

He won’t “trust-bomb” you, or constantly give you words of validation. He knows that isn’t always what people want. But he’s always there to provide a witty comment to get you talking to him, a stupid joke for you to laugh at, and good company. 

Dante will genuinely wait for you to open up. He never pushes you to talk about anything that might be personal. Until one day, you do. 

“I..I don’t think I should be loved.” He puts his arms around you slowly, giving you time to back out of the interaction. 

“I know how you feel.” He says, arms finally wrapped around you. Dante kisses your head softly. 

“It’s okay. We can learn together.” 

“You won’t just leave me be.” You said, shaking your head with a smile on your face. 

You stay like that for a while. 

_**Vergil** _

He struggles with the same thing you go through, solemn and not wanting to expose himself as anything incapable of handling his own issues. 

The two of you work on the same wavelength and get to know each other with reluctant interaction. But then that grows into something else, of turned away smiles and hidden flushes of skin. 

It’s the slow-burn of the millennium. 

Vergil can’t deny his own issues, losing his mother and being alone for so long. And he knows what you went through. You don’t really mention it and he doesn’t either. Until one day you say how you feel, and Vergil simply puts his hand on yours, blue eyes seeing straight through you. It’s all you need for now. 

It’s a partnership, exchanging dry words that bring sustenance to only each other. 

“Why don’t you talk to each other about your problems-” 

“Shut up/ Foolish.” You and Vergil retort, eyes glancing with amusement. 

You protect the other quite strongly, but then it becomes the quarrel of why you don’t deserve it from each other. 

“I do not need to be cared for.” 

“Neither do I, Vergil.” 

“And yet here we are.”

You're both rather impersonal, running away from yourselves until the two of you are trapped in each other’s mazes, trying to get through to the other. And at the end, you make it out of your own prisons hand-in-hand. 

Basically, you two deny the emotional distance until you can’t stand to be yards-across, that you deserve each other, that you deserve to know each other wholly. That you deserve to let yourself be loved. 

_**V** _

He wanted to be protected and loved, that’s always been known. But then he sees you, this fallen morningstar, hands clenched and eyes full of hidden tears, heart dashed to the floor and clumsily stitched together again. V decides he needs to give to others as much as he wants to take affections from others. 

He keeps his feeling, his yearning to hold you, to himself, even as you step into a relationship with him. 

A very patient man, waiting for you to talk first and always listening, always receiving what you have to say. 

“Strength only goes so far. You have a heart that needs tending to.” He murmurs. 

“I’m fine as I am, I’m fine with being by myself.” 

“Is loneliness what keeps you warm at night?” He asks, hearing your breath hitch.

He won’t approach you about it. He just does his best to make sure you don’t have another reason to shut others out. 

Eventually, you do talk about it. About everything you couldn’t tell him before. And he loves you dearly, finally on the same wavelength. 

“Often, we accept the love we think we deserve. And I’ll be here when you think you deserve it.” 

And one day, you do think you deserve it. When that happens, V keeps his promise to love you endlessly and he will never leave. 


	6. Rodeo Gets Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I announced this on Tumblr so I think y'all on AO3 should hear about it as well. If you just want some DMC content, just skip this chapter then._

_Howdy Darlings.  
Good Morning, Afternoon, or Evening.  
I just got into my dream out-of-state university and I’m officially a University Scholarship recipient.  
You know, I’ve been stress writing for a while now, writing to run away from the fear of rejection. I ain’t scared of shit but hell I was scared.  
Thank y’all for sending me good vibes for the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months leading to this one email. The good energy you have been giving me must’ve gone to bring me this admission letter and scholarship.  
I’ll be writing with a burden off my back now. I’ll keep working hard. For all of y’all.  
Crying Gold Dust From Space,  
Rodeo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll post some more content later. Bear with me._   
>  _-Rodeo_


	7. Rodeo's Open For Requests On AO3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My apologies for letting y'all AO3-only fellers sit here in the cobwebs. Come on over and request something for yourselves. Old rules, new requests. If somehow I didn't fulfill your previous requests, please comment them and I'll see what I can do._

**Things This Cowboy Is Not Alright, Alright, Alright With**

Incest  
Pedophilia  
Non-Consensual Intercourse  
Anything of Dubious Consent   
Excremental NSFW   
Yandere/Dead Dove: Do Not Eat   
Child Abuse/ Domestic Abuse/Partner Abuse   
Emotional/ Mental Manipulation   
Anything That Tries To Make Light Of A Serious Topic   
Unclear/ Specific OC Requests Will Be Deleted 

On account that there are many terrible topics in this world, I hold the right to not write a request if something does not sit right with me. I will tell you as such. 

**Things This Cowboy is Alright, Alright, Alright With.**

Drug References  
Mental Health/ Illness-Related Topics (However I will tag it as such and if the subject matter is too heavy, I will not write it)  
Violence/ Death  
Angst   
Polygamy (NO INCEST)   
Erotica   
Writing for Any Gender/Race/Pronouns/Sexuality

*NERO REQUESTS WILL BE GENERAL HEADCANONS ONLY UNLESS YOU ARE REQUESTING KYRIE AS NERO'S S/O. I WILL NOT WRITE NERO/READER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I WILL TELL YOU IF REQUESTS ARE CLOSED VIA WORK SUMMARY. I WILL ANNOUNCE IT IN THE SALOON DESCRIPTION. IF YOU REQUEST AFTERWARDS, I WILL NOT BE DOING IT._


	8. Sick! Dante, Vergil, and V Being Taken Care Of By S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Howdy! I really like what you write, this is just like a balm for the soul, seriously. I’m not sure, if this has been requested before, but I would be interested to know, how the Sparda men (and V) would behave, if they realized, that they were getting ill, and how the s/o would take care of them or something like that. Just for example, even the most powerful demons can suddenly catch a virus!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _That’s mighty kind of you to say that. I’m honored. I hope this was to your liking. It’s a bit more fluff and comfort than I intended._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

“Huh, didn’t know I could get sick like this,” Dante mumbles nasally as he lays on the couch, surrounded by tissue boxes. He tried to dismiss it as a sniffle but then he realized he barely gets the sniffles. It quickly derailed from that epiphany. 

He naps around and reads magazines while talking to you, a couch potato. 

He won’t take the strongly bitter medications, he whines like a child, moving his face from the spoon. It isn’t until you manage to find children’s strawberry-flavored medicine that he takes any medication. 

So overdramatic. He’s gonna milk all the attention he can get from being sick. 

“Babe, I am not long for this world. Please, take my worldly possessions when I am gone.”

“What worldly possessions?” You ask, bringing him a bowl of warm broth to drink. He puts his hand over his eyes, posing. 

“Three dollars and a strip club membership card.” You roll your eyes, helping him get propped up by pillows. 

You place a hand on his seething hot skin, pushing his bangs back to reveal that handsome face. He looks even paler than before, his nose red and eyes tired. His hair is messily splayed around his face, Dante not bothering to fix it. 

You quickly blow on some broth in a spoon, opting to feed him. He smiles and opens his mouth. Surrounded by blankets and pillows on his couch, he looks incredibly comfortable. But with you around, he’s always at ease. 

“I haven’t been sick since I was a kid. Me and Vergil blamed each other for passing it to the other. But dad was sick too, so maybe it was his fault.” 

“Yeah?” You say, offering him a juice box. 

“Mom used to take care of us, like this.” He looks at you, a smile on his face, fond of the past and grateful for the future. 

You talk to him gently, stroking his hair. He falls asleep shortly after. He snores so loudly but the relaxed look on his face makes up for it. 

_**Vergil** _

“Powers” through it. Fails miserably. 

He tries to hide that something is wrong with him and refuses any care for the first few hours of coming down with a demonic cold. 

“I am fine _*HACK*_.” 

Finally, after having a fever and chills, he agrees to be dressed down and lays in bed. He looks so grumpy, eyebrows crossed as you fluff his sheets and get him a little tray of goodies. 

His head is stuffy, his body is slow, he’s too warm and cold at the same time, he can’t talk without pain in his throat, he hates it. 

Just like his brother, he hates taking medicine. 

“I am in no need of this.” He gripes as you try to get him to consume the syrup. 

“Come on! I’d offer you pills but that would hurt your throat.” 

“I am not that weak to need human medicine.” He counters as he moves around sluggishly to dodge your spoon of bitter medication. 

He’s ticklish at the ribs, and you use your ultimate trump card. Poking him right in his side, he lets out a gasp as you finally get his mouth to open. He winces at the horrid taste. 

Betrayed, he turns away from you. You pat his strong back, offering some warm tea with honey in it. 

Vergil takes your drink, emptying the cup. You smile at his stubbornness. Kissing his warm cheek, you take your leave so he can rest. 

He dreams of his mother sitting next to him when he was bedridden as a child, Dante snoring on his bed a few feet away. Her voice is decades away, a murmur in time. He squints against the light in his dream, and he wakes to a dark room. 

To his surprise, you had fallen asleep watching over him, your head cushioned by your arms on the side of his bed. He weakly smiles, staring into the ceiling before closing his eyes again. 

_**V** _

Another stubborn devil who tries to take care of himself. 

His cane shakes, his head aching and he is dizzy. He pushes his hair from his face, sniffling. 

“Don’t worry yourself about me.” Too late, you’re worried and you herd him back into bed. 

He doesn’t make much of a fight out of it, admitting defeat. 

“Oh lookie here. Shakespeare got the sniffles.” Griffon chuckles. 

“Griffon, I will make broth out of you.” You warn, walking out of the room. 

V softly laughs, a raspy noise. He knows you love his morning voice, but with this cold he can’t even talk without his voice becoming null. 

He is propped up, a dark angel in white pillows and sheets reading from his book. V looks practically translucently pale, dark eye circles pronounced and his lips cracked. Shadow is against him, a purring source of heat. 

You come back with enough broth and medicine to last him days of sustenance. He allows you to care for him as he is feeble and lethargic. V thinks he is more than capable to feed himself, yet you insist. 

You know he can’t speak too loud without discomfort, so you take out a tiny bell and leave it in his hands. 

“If you need to tell me something or you need anything, ring for me. ” You go to leave, only to have V quickly ring the bell. You turn and-

He mouths _“I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

V sinks into the pillows after you leave his room, finally satisfied after such discomfort. Shadow’s purrs lull him to sleep. He hopes to be better to kiss you safely again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll reblog this with Nero's part soon. I will now write for Nero romantically but only if Kyrie is the S/O._


	9. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Physically Weak But Intelligently Badass! S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Itsfiredancer123 Requested:_
> 
> _As someone who’s getting her Ph.D. In Organic Chemistry, firstly congratulations on the college placement! What major if you don’t mind me asking? Second how about the sparda boys with an physically weak intellectually badass SO?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Smart One,_
> 
> _That’s fascinating that you are getting a Ph.D. in Organic Chemistry. Chemistry is such an interesting field with complexities I can’t even fathom unraveling._
> 
> _Thank you very much for your congratulations. I’ll be majoring in Neuroscience (whilst on the pre-med track) and minoring in Journalism._
> 
> _Secondly, please enjoy your request. I hope it entertains you while you pursue your Ph.D._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

“Yeah, babe. You keep braining like you always do.” 

He’s always got your back and will insist on carrying you if you give away that you are feeling weak. 

He’s no intellectual slouch, but you’re next level. You can’t imagine how Dante manages half of the moves he can do and he’s wondering how on earth you can think the way you do. 

As you are of mental prowess, he will constantly call you a nerd. Endearingly though. 

Dante gets that you are definitely not a fan of sparring or training. So instead, you’re reading a book on Dante’s back as he does push-ups and has you count for him. Basically, he will use you as a weight and you kiss him for each rep. 

He does get the broad information down about any advanced topics you know of and tell him, however, he will never apply it. He’s capable of remembering it but he just would rather zone out and look at you avidly explain something to him, a soft smirk on his face. 

“You’re so smart, what can I do without you?” 

“Run faster than the speed of light?” 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have known if you didn’t calculate it for me.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

_**Vergil** _

When he was younger, a s/o that was intellectually badass would have intimidated him slightly, his ego demanding he be the best in everything.

When he is older, it’s no matter to him that you’re definitely smarter than him and more strategic. He needs that in his life. 

Strength is relative and he admires you for your intelligence. 

Vergil reads a lot of poetry but that doesn’t mean he’s a genius compared to his brother. No, he is still a himbo. 

Dates with Vergil often entail rather intense games of chess or other strategic games, two steely-eyed people ready to strike and conquer. 

“You have defeated me once more,” Vergil announces after you declare a checkmate, almost bored out of your mind. 

“You’re an open book, I’m afraid.” You say, eyes flitting up, a crouching beast in human skin. 

Vergil chuckles out of amusement. He will only ever lose to you and smile in his subjugation. 

If there’s ever a physical fight, and you can’t depend on your mind to keep you safe, expect to be pressed up against Vergil, a protective arm around you as he cuts everything near you down. 

The king always needs an advisor by his side. As you are, sitting in his lap as you deduct something beyond normal comprehension. 

_**V** _

It’s very attractive to him that you are so intelligent. He’s rather teasing and if you’re quick with your brain, exchanging quips back and forth is a preferred pastime. 

He learns from your strategic nature and applies it to how he uses his familiars in battle. 

“Oh this is rich, the nerd and the geek necking each other!” Griffon calls you out. 

“Says the creature with the approximate brain mass the size of a pebble.” 

He’s not as strong as the other Spardas, but he makes sure he can provide for the two of you.

One of his familiars always guards you when confrontation occurs. 

Although, he quickly learns you can utilize his familiars like chess pieces, strategically commanding them to a quickly won fight. 

He lets a smile reach him, watching you break down a demon’s weak points and effectively maneuver how to bring devastation to enemies. 

The Poet and The Einstein, a match made in intellectual heaven. 


	10. Dante and Vergil When Their Daughter Is Born With Blonde Hair Like Eva's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ThePortugeuseNinja Requested:_
> 
> _Howdy Rodeo! If I'm not too late, I'd love to toss in a request! This is a sort of specific prompt, but how about Dante and Vergil having a daughter with their S/O, and due to the magic of ~recessive genes~ the child ends up with blonde hair like Eva had? What sort of feelings would they have in response to having a physical reminder of their mother like that?_

_**Dante** _

Dante is very excited to be a father, supporting you the whole way with your delivery and letting you practically rip his hand off. 

He’s ecstatic to have more family, to be a father, and to have you be the mother to his child. 

When the doctors tell him his baby is a girl, he quickly holds your hand, eyes shining. 

“She’s a girl! We have a daughter, babe.” He says excitedly, as the nurse hands her to you. 

The baby was crying with loud rattling breaths until you’re skin-to-skin with her, kissing her head and telling her it was going to be okay. Eyes wide to the world, she stares into nothing while pressed against your chest. 

When she’s cleaned and dried, you gladly take her again into your arms. You caress her cheek with an index finger, kissing her head. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” You ask Dante, whose blank stare concerns you. 

“She’s-” 

You hear Dante’s breath hitch, fingers hesitating to touch his daughter. You get worried, looking down. 

“Dante, what?” Your darling has the perfect skin, the most gorgeous nose, and the prettiest eyes. She’s totally okay and healthy, the doctor told you her vitals were just fine before she left. 

It isn’t until you peer at the color of her hair when you figure it out. 

“Blonde.” _Like, mom. She..she’s-_

The baby, the granddaughter of Eva, tilts her gaze at her father, the white-haired son of Sparda. 

Dante’s face is of still surprise melting into pure adoration. For the first time, he is something truly human. 

“She’s perfect.” He says, whispering almost. He traces her short blond locks with callused fingers. 

You offer her to him, telling him how to hold her. She’s light. She’s small. 

She’s human. She’s so human. 

And Dante is so so fragile. 

He’s in his mother’s place now, and he knows it’s his turn to be a good parent. No, he’s going to be more than that. He’ll protect her from anything, from anyone. And he’ll love her astronomically. 

“I’m going to spoil you so much,” Dante says to her, rocking her gently. 

“Trust me, Eva. Your father will.” You add, watching Dante’s eyes squint when an unbearably happy smile reaches his face. 

_**Vergil** _

When you delivered and the doctors ushered him out, Vergil was incredibly concerned. His mother had several complications when birthing him and his brother, and he was terrified it would be the same for you. 

Finally, the baby is born with a loud cry. Vergil hears his child revealed to the world. Another Sparda has come to exist. 

He rushes to see you after the doctors deem you and his daughter safe and sound. 

“My love is that-” You hold her in her swaddle, a small cloth cap on her head as she sleeps soundly. 

“This is her. Our daughter.” Vergil takes a seat next to you, staring at his child. 

The doctors decided to leave a while ago, deciding you two needed a moment. 

You stroke the bridge of her nose, noting how her brow scrunched just like her father’s as she cried earlier. 

“She has your nose.” You tell him quietly, leaning over slightly so he can see clearly. 

Vergil nods in agreement. 

“I see our daughter holds a resemblance to you more.” He said. You tutted. 

“Yes, but there’s one thing neither of us has that she does.” 

Vergil’s breath leaves him as you slip off her cap, revealing soft blonde hair. Memories of long blonde hair and loving smiles flash through his mind. 

She is placed into his strong arms, which are rigid and hesitant. 

Vergil stares at her with a stoic expression that you know speaks volumes. 

He doesn’t know what to do, seeing this unlikely trait passed down a generation. Vergil slowly brings his hand to stroke her hair. 

You know how hard it was for Vergil to lose his mother and how long it took him to accept his human side. Yet his child is a clear symbol of the humanity in his blood. A subtle symbol of his redemption in himself. 

A reminder of his mother, he promises he will never leave her unprotected. He promises he will always be there for her. 

Finally, he smiles. It’s full of old hurt and new joy. And he shines tenderly, his heart beating warmer than before. 

“Let’s name her Eva if you’re comfortable with that.” You tell him. 

“I would expect nothing less.” 


	11. Nero and Kyrie Celebrating Their S/O's Birthday (POLY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ps-i-dont-even-know Requested:_
> 
> _Hey its me again, remember when I said that you might see more poly request, well your in luck I have one, well two but I think one can work for now. If its alright with you, could you do a nero and kyrie celebrating their s/o birthday, mostly because mines coming up on march 3, but anyway thanks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don’t celebrate my birthdays and I haven’t gone to birthday events in years. Happy birthday, please enjoy my take of what these two would do for their s/o._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

Birthdays are pretty personal with these two. If you wanted a party with a lot of people, they could do that. But if not, this would be a three-person event. 

Kyrie and Nero wake up before you to make you a birthday breakfast. Nero usually insists on doing the brunt of the work. Kyrie peels the fruit into cute animal shapes while Nero makes heart-shaped pancakes and waffles. 

You wake up to the smell of breakfast in bed. A glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice is next to a pink note. Nero, although his arm grew back, uses his old devil breaker to juice fruits. 

“It’s a nice day to turn a year older,” Kyrie says, a light smile on her face. Nero laughs at her comment, kissing your cheek in time with Kyrie tucking her hair back, and giving you a peck on the other. 

You get dressed in your favorite outfit, going to spend the day with your favorite people. 

Festivities on your birthday with these two involve going on walks to memorable places, Kyrie humming a song. 

Nero and Kyrie insist on making you a cake, opting to take you around town while getting fresh supplies to make you a great homemade cake.

You go back home in the later afternoon, eating a quick lunch at a cafe you often frequent together. 

You help with making the cake, refusing to let those two have all the fun. You joke around and even fling a bit of frosting on Nero’s nose, nearly causing a food fight. 

Kyrie makes your favorite dinner foods while Nero grabs the hot cake pan with his bare hand. It’s horrifying. 

After dinner, you close your eyes and then open them to reveal a cake frosted with your favorite color and candles. The two sing the birthday song, you make a wish, and then you blow out your candles. 

“Darn, Nero. Where is that knife?” Kyrie asks. Nero appears from the kitchen with the Red Queen revving. 

“Nero. Nero. No.” 

“Oh come on, (Y/N) is only gonna turn this old once. Make it memorable.” 

“Nero, please.” 

When the cake is almost done, Kyrie sits next to you down as you unwrap a few gifts Nero managed to hide in the van so you couldn’t see them. Nero goes to get something for you. 

You gasp when Nero ties a necklace around your neck, designed to look like a combination of the shape of his and Kyrie’s necklace charms. 

“Nico made it. Costed me literally an arm and a leg.” Nero joked. 

“I love it, thank you so much.” You kiss Nero on the cheek and he kisses you back with vigor. 

“Anytime.” 

You spend the evening together, as you should and as you wanted. At the end of the day, it’s being able to wake up and go to bed with these two, as well as spend time with them between those events that is the gift you feel you are more than happy to have. 


	12. Dante Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is based off a TikTok I saw once._

_Dante’s S/O: *walking up to SDT! Dante* Demon boyfriend bring good luck, not bad luck. I have demon boyfriend-_

_[Camera zooms in on Dante]_

_Dante’s S/O: *holds his face in their hand* See. Him face. And I am not dead today. Good luck!_

_Dante: This better blow up on TikTok._


	13. Dante and S/O Switch Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _“I have this idea, maybe you'll like it: Dante and his SO exchanging bodies, and instead of touching the boobs for hours Dante explores what does it mean to be a fragile human being. Like when you cut a finger, it hurts for hours and then hurts for days, or maybe his SO has some sort of chronic illness that provides them with some pains or something they're used to, but Dante doesn't.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Partner,_
> 
> _I’m quite fond of this actually. Thank you so much for requesting this._
> 
> _For some damn reason, Tumblr decided to delete this ask while I was writing it. So I can’t answer it directly. Damn them San Francisco city slickers and their computer bugs._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_Dante and S/O Switch Bodies_

When Dante and you switch bodies, it’s a big change. Dante in your body realizes how much taller he is compared to you. 

“Wow, is this how I’m perceived?” He makes a “not bad” facial expression. He notes how different your voice is to his. 

It’s not his body so he’s rather out of touch. No pun intended. 

“Wow, it’s so weird being you. My senses are so dulled.” However, he notes that he was definitely nose-blind to all the trash in his office. Good lord, no wonder you always complained about it. 

You walk up behind him, a foreboding shadow over him. 

“Whoa! Is that what it’s like for you when I walk over to you?” 

“Everyday.” You proceed to rest your arm over his head, using him as an armrest. Finally, you can do it. 

He goes to sit at his desk and tries to sit as he usually does. It’s different in your body and he adjusts himself. You sit so precariously and your back aches from your posture. 

That’s when Dante realizes it feels weird because he can feel pain. He’s been so indifferent to pain with his healing factor. It’s peculiar, and his, well your confused expression gives it away. 

“Do you always feel this?” Dante shifts in his seat, also looking at your hand, where a cut on your finger is wrapped in a band-aid. 

He presses against the cut, feeling sharp notes of pain. Is this normal?

You cross your arms thinking about all the times you’ve tripped and stubbed your limbs. How long has Dante not known the feeling of a minor injury?

“Yeah, I feel it. But I can ignore it.” Dante raises an eyebrow. 

He peers at your form, but not sexually. Just...curious of how fragile you were, as a human. Something that was recessive to his own demonic heritage. 

“Huh, it pays to be a demon huh? Can’t feel pain unless it’s something that kills me.” A look of returned self-deprecation comes on his face. Well, your face. 

He gets up and jumps over his desk. He notices you had a bruise on your leg from god knows what and a dull twinge reaches him. 

“Hey.” You hug him in Dante’s form, lifting him up with ease. 

Dante didn’t know how warm he was until pressed up against himself in your body. 

He can smell his own cologne, his own shampoo, and hear the beating of his own heart. 

He pulls away, still in your arms. 

Is this how he feels to you? Is this how you keep going sometimes when you’re sad and he’s holding you? Is he there for you when it hurts? Even if he can’t feel it himself? Is he doing a good job? 

Judging by how comfortable he feels in your form, it’s a yes. 

The twinges of pain and aches don’t go away, but then again, it makes the comfort worth it. 

“Do you want to change back?” You ask. 

“Maybe in five minutes.” He laughs. For now, he’d like to be called by your name. He’d like to be human for a little longer. Maybe you would like to not feel the minor yet constant discomfort you have for a while. Maybe you'd like to feel numbly invincible. 

He promises to massage your sore muscles and kiss your wounds when he returns to his own body. 


	14. Dante, Vergil, V, and Nero With A Blind! S/O + Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Spankyland Requested:_
> 
> _“Hello RodeoQueen, I hope you are having a nice day. Can I order headcanons about Dante, Vergil, V and Nero (the latter as a friend) with a blind s / o? Something like Daredevil (?)_
> 
> _If the request is strange you can ignore it. Sorry if there is something misspelled, English is not my native language ^^u”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _Please, call me Rodeo. And the request is just fine, your English is perfect. Enjoy._
> 
> _(Disclaimer: I am in full awareness that not every blind person deals with the same issues, take this request with a comedic grain of salt.)_

_**Dante** _

Hanging out at his shop is a disaster. You tap your cane against piles of beer cans and pizza boxes, tsking. 

Harmless jokes. So many harmless jokes. 

“As you can see, no pun intended-” 

“Dante, please.” 

Even though you can totally take care of yourself, he will still offer an arm to hold when crossing the streets. 

One day, Dante triggers and you tilt your head to where you think his head is. 

“My demon form makes me sound different.” He notes, his voice gravelly and low. 

“Yeah, but you look the same to me.” 

“Wait really-Oh. Oh, that was funny.” 

Dante takes you on motorcycle rides often. Although you can’t see the sights, you can feel the wind and hear the revving like a symphony as you ride fast and laugh louder. 

“Babe, is there anything you can’t do?” He flirts, seeing you spar with him. 

You suddenly pin him on the ground, your sunglasses glinting his smirking face in the reflection. 

“See?” You grin while applying pressure to his chest. 

“You got me there, sunshine.” 

**Vergil**

He lets you touch his face to get a mental map. He notices you can’t stop smiling when his eyebrows cross slightly and your fingers trace the bump of his brow. 

Vergil does his best to make sure everything is where you always put it to prevent confusion. 

A common issue of being blind is people being condescending. Vergil will never let that happen. Not on his watch. 

As you can fight, he duels you accordingly. The whistle of the Yamato’s blade against the air is heard loud and clear next to your ear, as you place your hands upon the forged steel. In your close proximity and the blade trapped in your hold, Vergil’s stance hesitates just the slightest. You sense the opportunity and Vergil is swept off his feet with a clean swipe of your leg. 

“You depend too much on your sword.” You tease as you take your cane from where you put it against a wall. Vergil chuckles. 

Vergil gets his favorite poetry book in Braille form, so you can read it too. 

_**V** _

You match when it comes to canes. 

V learns how to read Braille and makes it a habit to read out loud to you. 

Shadow will get things for you so you don’t have to. She’s a natural at it. 

One time someone tried to mug you and V in the dark of night. Of course, you were the most advantageous in this situation. V hands you his own cane as you give him your more fragile one. Before he can even say William Blake, you’ve knocked the knife out of the mugger’s hands and broken his knee. 

He’s always admiring you, seeing how your hands examine everything and you can memorize a room to your mind’s eye. 

V notices you can’t always tell when to stop pouring a cup of tea as you can’t see when it’s full. 

“Tell me when to stop pouring.” 

“Stop.” 

V squints as you continue to pour until the tea cascades off the cup. You turn your head, a wicked smile on your face. 

“You’re being coy, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am.” 

_**Nero** _

“Hey, even if you’re blind, you’d be a better driver than Nico.” The offended cowgirl throws a wrench at him, which he ducks, leaving you open for injury. However, you catch the wrench without flinching, tossing it back to the general proximity from whence it came. 

Matching clout goggles. Enough said. 

He plays Braille Uno and Monopoly with you. He can’t play Poker with you because you can sense his leg shaking when the cards are in his favor. 

“You’re thinking of Kyrie.” 

“What?”

“I can hear you scratching your nose again.” 

If you’re in the mood to fight, he always has an open slot for you in his sparring sessions. 

“The Nero feels conflicted about fighting a good blind friend.” 

“I’ll kick your ass for that great Avatar reference.” 

“The Nero is now over his conflicted feelings-” 

He stops mid-sentence as you grapple him and make him tap out. Unseeing eyes shine with mirth as you help him up. 


	15. Dante, Vergil, and Nero With A Rich! Smart! Badass! AFAB! S/O/ Mother-Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Hello Hello! First of all, you are an amazing person and I love your writing! since your request is open, I love the MCU (marvel) and wanted to see if it can be dante and Vergil's reaction to having a S/O like tony stark (Iron man) a millionaire, smart and badass woman. and Nero, in a platonic way, have a mother figure who likes to pamper him and buy him whatever he wants😅 Thanks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Howdy Howdy,_
> 
> _This got real long but I’m certain y’all ain’t complaining about that. The rich can choke but for Tony Stark-I’ll make an exception just this once. Enjoy._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He would have cleaned up his shop better if he came over to your home first. Good lord, the trash can is worth more than his bike. He feels ashamed for letting you into his man-cave. Yet, you barely blink an eye to your wealth difference. You adore his quaint bachelor’s pad. 

Dante is in shock that a mogul like you would want him out of everyone. You’re in magazines for being one of the most influential people in the modern century and Dante owns every single one of them. 

For every coat Dante ruins, you buy him five more. 

“Babe, you do not have to buy me stuff like this.” He groans. 

“But I want you to have nice things.” You pout, sliding the credit card without even looking. However, he is forever thankful for the ice cream machine you get him for his birthday. 

You could afford all sorts of designer loungewear yet you just want to keep Dante’s sweaters and shirts on all day. 

He mentions he likes pizza and ice cream and the next thing he knows, you’ve taken him to Italy for authentic pizza and gelato. 

Of course, you are heavy-handedly a philanthropist. You are notorious for dropping your billionaire status many times with how much money you put into donating. 

“When you said you were rich, I was expecting something different,” Dante says sheepishly as he sits in your jacuzzi, eating strawberries from Japan’s most expensive farms. You lay on his warm pectoral, humming your amusement. 

“How so?” 

“You said you just had really good health insurance and you could afford a Porsche.” 

You cup his jaw, admiring the water dripping down his neck. 

“It’s true.” 

“Baby, you have hospital foundations named after you and you own Porsche. Like, the company.” You laugh, taking a strawberry from his fingers. 

“I’ve always been one to understate.” 

“Yes, miss genius billionaire playgirl philanthropist.” 

Dante is so broad that paparazzi can’t get clear shots of you when he’s by your side. 

You go to all of your meetings and events on Dante’s Devil Arm motorcycle. 

His upbringing was comfortable. He lived in a mansion and his father was basically King of Hell. But it’s been decades and Dante just began to sink back into silken cushions and feather pillows with you as his lover. He tells himself he doesn’t deserve you. It’s like he’s going to ruin you with his touch at times when things get too intimate, too revealing of what he is. 

Dante is a demon, the lowest of the low in which he wears his crown. You’re human, reaching the top of what your kind can be. He’s colored in blood and your throne is green like dollar bills. He’s going to ruin everything, he doesn’t know how, he just knows he will. 

“You’re great. Really. I just-I’m not sure if I’m the best you can have. I don’t want you to force yourself to stick around if you change your mind about being with me.” He says, looking away from you on your shared bed.

In your velvet night robes, you wrap your arms around him. Dante is staring at the outside, at the perfect landscape. You are looking into the glass reflection, peering into Dante’s thoughts entrenched in his eyes. 

“Prices and currency change. Stocks drop and rise. However, you are a priceless constant I cannot afford to lose. I won’t change my mind that I love you.” 

“What if you do? What if you do find better?” 

“I’ll ask if “better” also goes by Dante Sparda. You are better. And I think I’ll keep you.” 

Dante smiles and it is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. He always forgets it’s not one-sided how much he is willing to sacrifice for you. You’d burn all the money in the world to keep him warm. 

_**Vergil** _

Vergil’s “wife” has his hand on the small of her back during formal events. Of course, as it is Vergil’s choice, you’re both dressed in the finest blues. 

Although he has a face of poise and prestige, he can’t hold a decent conversation to save his life. It’s rather convenient to utilize with the prying 1% that join you in these galas. You never deal with another suitor again. 

He’s technically the King of Hell and he thinks it’s appropriate he has found a lover who’s basically the monarch of her industry. 

You donate heavily to charity. You’re much more powerful than him in regards to honing your humanity even in a position where many opt to lengthen the wealth gap. Vergil respects you beyond measure. 

He’s been living like hell for most of his life, making do with agony and deprivation to get to his goals. His human lover is adamant to treat him extremely lavishly to make up for this harshness he’s had to face. 

Vergil becomes a bit spoiled, getting tailored coats and gloves any time he wishes. He used to emulate his father’s style but now with your bank account, he is slowly branching out to nicer brand-name suits and casual wear. You don’t mind it, seeing how wonderfully nice clothes contour to his lean build. 

“My husband’s new private jet is so fast. We can go anywhere in one day.” A rich woman gushes to you at an evening charity event. You look at Vergil, who took you to Japan an hour ago with the help of the Yamato. He looks at you in return and you chuckle to each other, clinking champagne flutes. 

“You still use fossil fuel? How vintage. Eco-friendly dimensional portals are all the trend now, darling.” You patronize. You hate snobby rich people who ruin the environment. 

Vergil finds you have a whole library in your home and makes it a sanctuary. It is impressive enough and yet-

“You mean to tell me that you have the entire collection of William Blake’s supposedly lost transcripts in your possessions?!” 

“Yeah, I have his portraits too.” 

_*motivated noises*_

You’re so incredibly intelligent, showing him your plans and spreadsheets like it is common knowledge. Your assistant can’t even keep up with you, opting instead to fetch you your drinks of choice while avoiding Vergil’s protective stare. 

People wonder who this mysterious white-haired man is in the tabloids, standing next to you with a poisonous glare at the camera. 

Vergil brings up his own upbringing after a while. He’s been fixated on the broken housefire he survived. Even as an adult, he is still trapped in that version of his childhood home that was destroyed. 

Vergil doesn’t ask of you yet you still provide. You reveal you have invested in fixing his childhood home back to its close-to-former glory. 

It’s not the same as before. Of course not. But now, Vergil can look and remember who he used to be. The crying child within him can finally roam the hallways with a smile. 

Dante and Nero join the two of you the next time you visit the newly-constructed mansion. 

“She’s got a big heart and an even bigger wallet.” Dante jokes, sitting next to Vergil in the garden. 

“Indeed.” 

“Real nice of her to fix up this place. Got a lot of memories here.” 

“And many more to create.” The twins silently agree- 

You’re one of the best things to happen to Vergil. He’s yours forever. 

_**Nero** _

Most likely you are dating either his father or uncle to know him personally. He definitely doesn’t expect you to be so genuine and down-to-earth. 

He comes to you for help in getting gifts for Kyrie. He’s too polite, refusing your offer to buy a said necklace or dress. He tries to physically stop you from swiping the credit card but you put him in a headlock he can’t seem to get out of. Nero leaves with a very nice present in his hands. 

You invite him over often and he still can’t get over how nice your home is.

“This place is way fancier than the orphanage I grew up in.” Nero notes.

He comes back to Fortuna to find out you donated a hefty check to the orphanage. Nero can’t help but grin as you threaten violence if any of your money is embezzled. 

The elders look incredibly offended as you take your leave, your shoes clicking on the to-be-remodeled floor. Nero crosses his arms and winks. 

“You heard her.” He walks off to catch up with you. 

Nero introduces you to Nico but she already knows everything about you. She’s a big fan of your work and knows of your reputation in your field. You talk to her in regards to her craft and she has so many questions for you. 

Nero mentions he loves a certain punk band and you immediately buy tickets to go. The paparazzi would never expect TIME Woman of The Year to be moshing and headbanging. Nero leaves the venue with more merchandise than he can carry. 

Nero calls you Mom a lot and you are perfectly fine with it. It’s just that the tabloids are going crazy trying to figure out how you managed to hide an entire son away from the media. You and Nero flip through the papers and laugh at the next ridiculous speculation about your “son.” 

Nero is one of those kids who waits by the door when wanting to ask for his mom’s credit card to buy something. He lingers by you with puppy eyes but also restraint. 

“You need my card don’t you-”

“Please?” 

You laugh, handing him a credit card so he can get the new PS5. 

Nero gets you a present for Mother’s Day to your surprise. 

“Thank you for being my mom.” He mumbles. He’s afraid he’s overstepped his boundaries. Nero’s eyes widen as you hold him tightly. 

“Thank you for letting me be your mom.” 

Famous Mom, Punk Kid; Good Duo, The Best! 


	16. Yeehaw, Local Cowboy Takes A Siesta!

_Howdy Folks,  
Tomorrow morning, I will be releasing a list of requests that I’ll be moseying through. Once that list is done, I WILL NO LONGER BE DOING REQUESTS.   
I have decided that this cowboy needs to ride off into a new sunrise in her personal endeavors.  
Those who are getting a request from me, please be patient as I get it done. Those who didn’t, I hope you find someone who can fix you up something good.  
See You Then,  
Rodeo   
{{PS- My request halt will be flexible but I will be retired from it currently.}}_


	17. Dating Mafia Boss Dante and Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Hi! I saw that your requests were open and I was wondering if you could do hc’s of like the dmc boys as Mafia bosses and what would it be like dating them??? Thank you! 🙏🏼_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _Only did Dante and Vergil’s. I don’t know too much about them mafia leaders, got enough work lassoing them wanted outlaws on my side of town._
> 
> _If you want a good reference of mafia Dante and Vergil, I’d recommend you check out @cssmuse ‘s drawings of Dante and Vergil wearing suits. _
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Before meeting Dante, you meet Tony Redgrave first. A charming man with a family business, a cozy Italian restaurant in the city. 

However, it’s a cover for all the money-making crimes he commits heavy-handedly.

He’s a natural at reading people. He’s a walking lie detector. Good luck trying to f*ck him over a deal when making business with him in the underground. 

Dante is like Reggie Kray, the twin mobster to Ronnie Kray who were notorious in England. 

He decides to court you, flirting heavy-handedly and taking you on nice dates. He never lets you touch the check. 

While next to you at a nice bar, he smiles off-sightedly at the in-disguise private investigator sitting a few tables away. 

You get expensive flowers delivered to you every day, richly colored and freshly imported from Denmark. 

Dante is a regular around bars and other dives, but he hasn’t brought another person with him ever. Not since you. You quickly become the talk of the underground, his love interest with starry eyes and clean hands. 

Dante is a dangerous and careless man. He doesn’t leave evidence around because he’s an idiot, he does it because he knows no one can do anything to him anyway. 

This man doesn’t need backup, but his enemies do. He likes to do the dirty work more than you think. With Ebony and Ivory, he walks into confrontation with his Beowulf brass knuckles on his hands. 

He tries so hard to keep his real identity and reputation away from you until eventually, it catches up to him. He needs to tell you. 

“Tony Redgrave died decades ago,” Dante says. The infamous Dante Sparda, the Twin Terror, stares at you with his true self revealed. 

“But Dante Sparda has been using his name for the last forty-odd years.”

He only tells you once he knows you won’t leave in disgust, but he still has that crawling thought that you will. When you truly don’t, it’s a breath of relief. 

He’s a stubborn man and he’s raised from violence. He’ll break a man’s face in and hold you tenderly with the same hands. 

Dante always has an arm around you or a hand on the small of your back. He likes to show you off, dressed in his favorite red shades and shining rings. 

He never wants you to get into his business, he would much rather have you “sit there and look nice” rather than participate in crime with him. It’s easier for him if you don’t get that involved. 

Dante would get thrown into the slammer sometimes for a petty charge. He gets offered a phone call and he will never ever spend it well. 

“You got one phone call, inmate,” Dante smirks at the guard, dialing a familiar number. 

“Devil May Cry?” 

“Is your refrigerator running?” 

“Goddamit Dante, are you in jail again?” 

“You know it, nephew.” 

“(Y/N) is going to tear you a new one.” 

“Oh, I know. Bail me out?” 

“FINE.” 

He loves you a lot, he never wants to see you behind bars because you loved him and got looped into his crimes. Even though you’re rather entwined in a relationship with him, there are times when he pulls away and you have to return him to you. 

“I’m not a good man. You know that.” 

“I’m not a good person for sticking around with you. But maybe that’s why we should be together. If we’re both going to Hell, then I’m going down with you.” Dante’s hands wrap around your frame and he hugs your tightly. 

All empires fall. When Dante takes that plight to damnation, he’s got your blessing- lipstick kisses all along his jugular. 

_**Vergil** _

He’s the Ronnie Kray To Dante’s Reggie Kray; the colder twin with little trust for others. 

Unlike Dante, Vergil treads quietly up the underworld’s ranks. He’s extremely difficult to approach and impossible to reason with. He will not let you get the better end of the deal without being at the sharper side of his sword. 

Vergil wears the same styled suit all the time. It isn’t until he undresses when you discover he’s covered in tattoos. 

He doesn’t want to see you killed or used against him as a pawn. He’s incredibly overprotective and even the slightest chance of someone endangering you ends with them being dead in the gutter.

Vergil is busy all the time but every night, he sheds his sins to be with you. He’ll be gone in the early morning, a feeling of cold lips grazing your cheek before he leaves. 

Vergil works with Dante in their now-shared crime syndicate, although he is not one for fake identities. He’d much rather be known to the criminal underbelly only. Finding him and falling for him is a very very rare situation. 

While people beg for their lives, he sits in his seat with his hand resting on his face, a silver band on his ring finger. Lately, anyone who dares to put their hands on you sees that new shining ring before they die, Vergil’s cold eyes watching their end. 

Vergil goes shopping with you, once in a blue moon, to make you feel better. Someone made you upset and he beat them to an inch of their life before taking you to the finest establishments. He thinks you do not know what he has done, but the single fleck of red on his collar tells you enough. 

He’s so stuck in his pursuit of power and sometimes it scares him that he’s attached to you. It distracts him and he hates distractions. He says this yet a single glance of you diverges his mind away from his throne, and he indulges upon it heavily. 

Despite his avoidance of flashy appearances, he makes sure you are adorned with the finest clothes. He takes good care of you, and you take good care of him. He dislikes social outings but takes you with him when his brother forces him. You are his star jewel, the blue dragon clutching you gently between his claws. With this dangerous man, the crowd parts for you. 

Dante and him butt heads often. Dante wants alliances but Vergil wants to monopolize. Debates end with bloody noses and disheveled suits as the twin terrors fight anytime and anywhere. 

“Goodness, you should stop them.” A patron asks of you as Dante and Vergil throw gut punches and right hooks. You sip a drink. 

“It’s just business.” 

Dates are sparse but lavish. A simple dinner with the two of you, where you discuss everything but what Vergil does every day. With you, he’s just a dry-humored man who likes classical music and poetry. 

Vergil isn’t like his brother, who deals with law enforcement all the time. Vergil has to deal with rival mafia leaders trying to one-up his empire. 

“All things end. This won’t be forever, this life.” 

“I’ll spend forever with you anyways.” 

“You’d be a fool.” 

“I’m your fool.” 

“And I you.” 


End file.
